


Незваная гостья

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сновидении, которое вдумчиво создает Ньют, нет ни гигантской кровати под балдахином, ни шелковых простыней, ни тем более мрачного, но стильного подземелья с андреевским крестом. Есть только номер дешевого мотеля где-то в Алабаме, кропотливо воссозданный до мелочей, потому что Томас к этому мотелю питает сентиментальные чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незваная гостья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от коллажа [«One Simple Idea»](http://www.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207909431.htm?oam#more13).

Сновидения, думается Ньюту, — идеальная среда для нетрадиционных сексуальных практик. Можно не беспокоиться о засосах, синяках, полосах от веревок на запястьях и ранах от кнута на спине — когда ты проснешься, на коже от них не останется и следа. И даже если что-то пойдет не так во время, скажем, игр с дыханием, все закончится благополучно: просто оргазм станет «маленькой смертью» в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле, и ты проснешься, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

Удивительно, что никто еще не прибрал к рукам технологию PASIV, чтобы с ее помощью открыть бордель для извращенцев или эксклюзивный БДСМ-клуб. Непыльная была бы работенка для архитектора с воображением — создавать роскошные спальни или что там пользуется успехом среди клиентов подобных заведений. И, конечно же, каста элитных проституток-имитаторов. Ньют, не сдержавшись, фыркает, представив, как Минхо превращается в большегрудую блондинку в латексе — с него станется такое попробовать хотя бы из любопытства.

В сновидении, которое вдумчиво создает Ньют, нет ни гигантской кровати под балдахином, ни шелковых простыней, ни тем более мрачного, но стильного подземелья с андреевским крестом. Есть только номер дешевого мотеля где-то в Алабаме, кропотливо воссозданный до мельчайших подробностей, потому что Томас к этому мотелю питает сентиментальные чувства.

Ньют знает, что так поступать небезопасно, поэтому вносит несколько едва заметных изменений: обои становятся чуть темнее (можно списать на игру света), у кровати шатается другая ножка… Мелочи, которых Томас в пылу страсти, скорее всего, не заметит. Финальным штрихом становится меандр на обойном бордюре — Ньют использует его в каждом своем сне. Кто-то когда-то назвал меандр «лабиринтом в линейной форме», и он напоминает Ньюту о том, что из каждого лабиринта есть выход, и из каждого сна — тоже.

Вся команда вынуждена была временно залечь на дно, и теперь у них с Томасом масса свободного времени, ни малейшей возможности уединиться и хоть залейся — «Сомнацина», которым их исправно снабжает одуревший от скуки Фрайпан. Поэтому Ньют раз за разом создает для них копию того самого дешевого мотеля где-то в Алабаме, в котором все произошло впервые.

Томасу, к большой радости Ньюта, неинтересны нетрадиционные сексуальные практики, он просто хочет отгородиться от окружающего мира и ни о чем не думать. Ньют помогает ему как может: отвлекает поцелуями, прижимая запястья к кровати, сдавливая до синяков, которые все равно исчезнут. Потом, когда Томас перестает замечать, что обои чуть темнее, а шатается не правая ножка, а левая, Ньют просит его встать на четвереньки, и Томас молча исполняет просьбу.

Ньют растягивает его медленно, издевательски медленно, пока у Томаса не начинают от напряжения дрожать руки и он не утыкается лбом в подушку. Томас наверняка думает, что Ньюту просто нравится неторопливый секс, нравится дразнить и продлевать удовольствие… не без этого, конечно, но на самом деле Ньюту надо, чтобы Томас полностью погрузился в ощущения и перестал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг них.

Потому что, едва Ньют решает сжалиться и входит в Томаса, больно впиваясь пальцами в бедра и стискивая зубы, чтобы сдержать вырывающийся стон — хотя кто их услышит? — приоткрывается дверь в комнату, и в образовавшуюся щель проскальзывает Тереза. Приветственно взмахнув рукой, она устраивается в кресле возле кровати — Ньют пытался избавиться от этого чертова кресла, но оно все равно оказывается там каждый гребаный раз.

Тереза запускает руку в свои кружевные трусики (Ньют вспоминает, как помогал Томасу выбирать этот подарок на годовщину свадьбы) и смотрит вопросительно: мол, кого ждем? Томас повторяет тот же вопрос вслух, и Ньют, сделав долгий выдох, начинает двигаться.

Он понятия не имеет, в курсе ли Томас о присутствии Терезы, ни разу не решился спросить, но Ньют чувствует ее внимательный взгляд каждую секунду. Он пытается сконцентрироваться на Томасе, на собственных ощущениях, но не смотреть на Терезу не получается, что-то ней неумолимо притягивает. Странно — пока она была жива, Ньют не считал ее особо привлекательной. То ли не позволял себе думать в таком ключе о жене лучшего друга, то ли здесь он смотрит на нее через призму подсознания Томаса и воспринимает соответственно.

Рот Терезы открывается в беззвучном крике, и Ньют не выдерживает — сбивается с ритма, практически ложится грудью на спину Томаса, зажмуривается на секунду, а когда снова смотрит на Терезу, та, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, демонстративно облизывает пальцы. Это становится последней каплей, спусковым крючком, и Ньют едва успевает вспомнить о том, что надо позаботиться об удовольствии Томаса.

«Нет, я не жалею ни о чем», — озвучивает мысли Ньюта Эдит Пиаф, напоминая о том, что пора возвращаться в реальность. Тереза подмигивает на прощание, и Ньют понимает, что даже когда все закончится и они с Томасом вернутся в свою квартиру, номер мотеля с меандром на обойном бордюре все равно будет их ждать, и рано или поздно они снова переступят его порог.


End file.
